Press Play
by Jazmonsterr
Summary: Oh, don't we all hate the overly written stories that consist of the beautiful girl from our present day, magically going back in time to - well you know, and the terribly cliché love story which follows next? Too bad this ISN'T another one.


_I own nothing but the idea and my own OC characters, everything else belongs to Disney. _

I seriously hope that Phoebe doesn't come out as a "Mary-Sue" My overall goal throughout writing this chapter was to create a character that wasn't so one dimensional, you know. Most OC's I read on here consist of this superficial unrealistic beauty and perfection that quite honestly no _real _women posses. I wanted Phoebe to be someone my readers could be friends with, someone with faults just like everyone else. Though I'm not entirely sure if this story is going to be a romance between her and Jack or Will, I don't know maybe she won't fall in love at all (even though I find that really impossible).

Personally with relationships I like the ones that take _forever_ to start, not like the terribly over used "Love at first sight" So if this does end up as a romance don't expect everyone to be all over each other, at least until the very end (that way there would a sequel ;D )

I'm not sure, but I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I want to give a huge thank you to Twilightstar7 for doing a wonderful job Beta Reading this Chapter for me.

_333_

Phoebe glanced furiously at her DVD player. It was the night before finals, and as crazy as it may sound, watching Pirates of the Caribbean helped her study. Alright, so maybe that was a lie, but whenever its pouring rain out and there's nothing to do (_Study perhaps?)_ you simply must grab a bowl of popcorn, turn on the TV and have an all out movie night.

"Stupid peace of shit, why, why must you not work?" She sighed and grabbed her phone, scrolling down the list of names. When she found who she was looking for, she quickly tapped the call button and pressed the phone to her ear. After listening to the continuous dial tone, it was quite obvious that Kendall was not going to be picking up anytime soon. Phoebe groaned and placed her phone back on the coffee table and glanced back at the DVD player with a hint of curiosity laced through her eyes. She grinned.

"Since my so called friend won't pick up, I guess it's up to me to get you working now is it"

She kneeled down and looked at the silver piece of metal, examining every bottom. "Huh, I wonder what happens if I do this." Her pale finger pressed an odd looking blue button; in return the machine started screeching. Phoebe yelped, covering her ears with her hands, unaware of what to do. "What the hell?" She removed her hands from her head and pulled the DVD player out with all her might, in hopes to shut it up.

As soon as all the cords disconnected, Phoebe nearly fell back grasping the objective to her chest. However to her surprise it still wouldn't stop making that high-pitched sound. "Ok, I pressed the wrong button, I get it!" Phoebe screamed, almost unable to hear herself through all the noise. Exhausted, she placed the DVD player in one hand and walked over to the balcony door, sliding open the glass she walked out. Not caring the least bit about the rain, she leaned over the railing making sure no one was outside, although who would be anyways, it was pouring!

A flash of light and a little bit of thunder was all that was needed to give Phoebe the shock of a life time _(__Or __so she thou_ght). She gasped loudly and nearly fell over - her unruly, dark brown hair partially obscured her vision as she gazed over the edge of her balcony, dropping the blasted DVD player by her foot in the process.

She struggled to catch her breath, stunned that she hadn't gone over completely. Thanking her lucky stars, she slowly got back up, looking up at the sky. Thunder struck again but this time she was prepared, realizing that it would be smart to get back inside. She quickly grabbed the DVD player off from the floor and took in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing" She leaned back, closed her eyes and threw the DVD player straight to the ground letting out a tiny squeal.

Expecting to hear it hit the ground and not hear it make that awful sound again, she opened her eyes stunned. "You have got to be kidding me!"

She wondered if anyone else on campus could hear her psycho, demon possessed DVD player. She sighed and leaned over the railing, trying her best to see if she could spot the damned thing. Phoebe squinted her eyes, trying to make through A, the darkness and B, the brutal down pour. She chuckled and shook her head but as she was about to stand up straight something, happened…

No one, even to this day can put together any logical idea as to why Phoebe just happened to fall off. She was perfectly safe from leaning standards, so the possibility that she was over to far was just impractical!

Once her body came in contact with the hot cement she knew something had gone terribly wrong. For one thing, it was no longer raining. Two, it was day time and three, why on earth did she hear seagulls squawking and the sound of water. Her campus was _at least _5 miles away from the beach.

Phoebe groaned and rolled over onto her back, shielding her eyes from the sun. It couldn't have been a very long fall judging from the fact she hadn't felt a hard impact and hmm perhaps that she was still alive even though her dorm room was on the 7th floor!

"Miss, dear heavens are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a man. Not just any man, but man dressed in a fancy white wig and a blue suit, his yellow teeth and colonial looking hat stood out the most. She screamed right in his face, poor guy. Pushing the man back with all the power left in her, she slowly sat up, her sudden weight caused her arm to recoil and she slid back down again.

"Stay back! Don't come any closer, Quaker oats…guy! He scrunched up his face in confusion and turned to the group of people that formed around them.

"Quaker oats?" He asked in utter confusion, they shrugged and looked back at the girl.

"Miss, are you sure you're fine?" A random voice in the crowd asked her, she looked at them in pure shock. All of them, men and women dressed up like they came straight from a Revolutionary War special on the bloody Discovery Channel!

A few more voices chipped in all agreeing, she closed her mouth and looked at her current surrounding. Something about the setting was dangerously familiar, she whipped her head around and got up.

She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, cautiously peering over the wall, her eyes came in view with a giant blue ocean.

It took her a second to the grasp the current situation before she fell back down again. Another man came running towards her, kneeling down and fanning her face. "Miss!"

Phoebe opened her eyes again, her vision blurry, looking up she saw the man dressed quite similar to the one before. She screamed and watched him jump back in fear.

"Seriously, you need to stop doing that!" The man's British accent thick, she gulped.

"W-What year are we in" Her voice barely above a whisper. He leaned forward and whispered back. "1753, are you almost positive that you are alright-"

She closed her eyes and gulped, fearing what was to come next. "Please tell me you don't know anyone by the name of Captain Jack-"

"Sparrow! H-he's run off sir!" Said a young man, he was breathing heavily and his wig was nearly falling off. He pushed through the rest of the crowd and stumbled in front of Phoebe. The older man got up, his expression turning sour as he listened to the boy's rambling.

"He nearly strangled her to death sir! I swear Miss Swan's face was practically as purple as a plum! The pirate, sir, what a ghastly sight! Never seen anything so horrifying and ugly, dangerous to! He held up the gun to Miss Swan's head and nearly blew her head off, of course our men were fast enough to snatch her away but while we worried about her current state, he ran off!"

Phoebe scuffed. _That lying little prick_ "He's exaggerating, your men were nothing but scared little girl's!"

Phoebe gasped, covering her mouth.

"Exactly how would you know that" He cocked an eyebrow up and looked down at her questioningly. It took her a second to respond, but somehow she managed a fair enough lie.

"Uh, well you see I know Jack – wait no I don't. Yeah, uh" She closed her eyes and fell back dramatically, Colonel Cabot quickly caught her.

"Poor thing is hallucinating, Marcus please take the girl some place safe. We have a pirate on the loose after all" The boy nodded and brought Phoebe into his arms.

"Were should I take her sir?"

"Anywhere that could possibly work as a refuge. As for the rest of you please stay calm, we will have this situation under control soon enough, carry on now" 

Marcus shifted her in his arms. He knew a quick way to get into the town. They would look for a refuge there. "Miss, if I may. Why exactly are you wearing trousers to Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony?"

Phoebe glanced down, she was still dressed in her favorite plaid PJ's, a big baggy t-shirt and a pair of pink fluffy slippers. She blushed and looked up at him, trying to think of a quick excuse. "Um, well you see my intentions this evening weren't to go to Commodore Norrington's ceremony… thing, but when I saw the crowd I knew I had to pay respect and cheer him on." She tried her best to sound convincing, though the boy was so stupid that he seemed to pass it off as an adequate excuse!

"Alright, well I hope you know that it's not very becoming of a woman to be seen in public dressed like that. People might get the wrong idea."

Phoebe ignored him and felt the boy struggle to hold her. She sighed and re-opened her eyes. "I can walk you know."

He looked at her and smiled. "Its fine miss, we are almost there and you might faint again." She scuffed and crossed her arms, looking around. _Well this looks familiar_, she thought.

They were walking through a narrow passage, each side surrounded with shops. As they walked, they dodged wild chicken and small children as Phoebe tried to grasp the situation she was in.

Somehow, she had managed to go back in time. But not only that, she came to the _Pirates of the Caribbean_ and judging from the events taking place right at that moment she would say they were in the first movie. Did it have something to do with her DVD player, or maybe this all a dream. Yes that's it! It was merely a figment of her imagination.

She pinched herself, when nothing happened her eyes widened and she looked up at Marcus. "C-can you please set me down. _Now__!_" He was about to protest, but the seriousness in her eyes were enough to convince him. He gently placed her down and took a breath of relief, rubbing his forearms. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly.

"Come on now, was I really that heavy?" She grinned and watched him smile, motioning for her to walk forward. Her smile soon dropped and she took a deep breath, gaining looks from ongoing civilians. Her hair was a mess thanks to the rain back home and plus, her attire wasn't exactly 17th century friendly. People seriously thought she was crazy.

Phoebe glanced back at Marcus, he smiled kindly. She turned back and began biting her lip. "Don't be worried miss, we will find Jack Sparrow and bring him to justice." Making sure to keep his voice low so others won't hear and become frightened, she nodded.

"It's not that I'm worried about." They soon approached a dainty old shop, looking quite familiar to Phoebe she gasped and whispered to herself.

"Will" O, did she know what was currently going on in there.

Will and Jack where probably already dueling or whatever inside. Not wanting run in and ruin their moment, she turned to Marcus. "I don't think this place is a safe refuge" He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you questioning my authority Miss-"

"Phoebe, Phoebe Bowley"

"Alright Miss Bowley, do you trust me or not?" A hint of amusement trailed through his voice and Phoebe couldn't help but smile.

"No, but I don't have good feeling about this place" Bullshit! Currently two extremely attractive men are dueling inside. Every woman on the face of the planet would have good 'feeling' about that place.

"Please, can we go somewhere else" But before he could respond a clash of red suites mixed with Commodore Norrington's white head ran towards the shop, banging on the door with great force.

"Marcus! Get yer' bloody arse over here and help with the door" He gulped and ran towards them, heaving and pushing along with the rest of the group.

Phoebe just stood there in shock according to the movie this is the part where Jack got captured. Unaware of what to do she glanced at the side of the building, noticing a door. Adrenaline, mixed in with the fact that she just wanted to see Johnny Depp and Orlando bloom blinded her consciousness enough to make her run towards the door and walk into the shop. She pulled at the door, using all her strength she managed to open it. A mist of dust blew up. She coughed, waving away the dust from her face.

Both Will and Jack stopped fighting and turned around, Phoebe walked through and stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened, realizing that they had noticed her. Though her eyes quickly glanced behind the two and noticed a very drunk Mr. Brown getting up, a bottle in hand. She knew exactly was going to happen and in the heat of the moment she got…excited.

"Watch out!"

Both men turned around, noticing the attack Jack moved out of the way, causing Mr. Brown to hit the air aimlessly and fall face first onto the ground. "Thanks love!" Jack grinned and turned back to Will. "Yer ready again-"

"No! They're outside, I mean Commodore Norrington and his men are outside!"

"Huh, well alright then I suppose I'll be on me way" He grinned and waltzed over to the back door. Will's face scrunched up in confusion, obviously thinking something along the lines of: what the F!# just happened? Phoebe didn't know what to do, it seemed like that was happening to her quite a lot now a days.

"You've been a great help really, appreciate it quite a lot!" He stopped and brought his pointer finger up in the air, flailing it around as he spoke, "though helping out a wanted Pirate isn't really the smartest thing to do, but who I am to judge, well I'll be off" She stood baffled and glanced to the front door as it burst open. Jack made a face, patting her arm awkwardly and then ran out.

_333_

O my gosh so sorry for the really awkward ending, funny story I started writing this about a month ago, gave up then while I was cleaning my computer out I came across it once again. After re-reading it several times I actually fell back in love with this idea and hence a story has been re-born! Anyway, when I found it, even after a whole month I still couldn't think of a good enough ending. So I apologize if it pretty much sucks.

Don't go away yet because the next chapter is going to pick up at the Swan Mansion and the invasion, _and_ how Phoebe gets mixed into it all.

I'm curious if you don't mind me asking, what do you _honestly_ think about Phoebe? Does she annoy you does, does she appeal to you in some way… I don't know I just want someone's opinion on her. :)


End file.
